The Ministry Games
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Every 20 years, the Ministry holds "a friendly competition" with the other 6 Ministries. This time around, London is hosting. 12 Aurors die and 2 survive, but only win if they belong to the same Ministry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own either Hunger Games or Harry Potter. I wish I did. **_

_**So basically, ignore my other story that had this plot. I may just delete that one, and use the ideas for this. All you need to understand is as follows: 7 Ministry of Magics, 14 Aurors(Two girls, two boys, one of each, it doesn't matter), and a pair of Aurors has to win together. (So, if one Auror dies from say China's Ministry, their partner can't win.)**_

_**It's going to be very, very similar to my other one, except for the beginning and some details I'm adding. So, yes. THIS IS A CROSSOVER, but I won't be putting it as one. I use nothing from Hunger Games except the whole "fight to the death for entertainment" thing, and the 'reaping'(which won't be called a reaping here and the Aurors won't be called tributes.). So, please no flames. I'm trying my best. And if you've read all this bold and italic, you deserve a cookie. **_

"As you know, every 20 years there is a friendly competition between each of the world's seven Ministries. Tokyo, Japan; London, England; Sydney, Australia; Vancouver, Canada; Mexico City, Mexico; Manila, Philippines; Moscow, Russia all send forth two Aurors from their Ministry to take part in this competition. This year, we have the honour of holding the competition right here in London." Fudge said. "In recent years, the competition has lasted up to seven months. To avoid this, the other Ministers and I had discussed various ways to shorten the competition. The competition will begin on October 1st of this year, and will be over long before December even begins. The Aurors I will select today will not know their competitors until the first day of the competition. It's just a fun little competition to show which Ministry has more power in their Aurors, and it's just a fun chance for people to bet."

"Fun. They find it fun to kill 12 Aurors off." Kingsley muttered to Tonks.

"That's sick." Tonks said.

"I will be selecting the Aurors who will represent London from something similar to the Goblet of Fire used for last year's Triwizard tournament. However, the name of every Auror employed by this Ministry has been entered. It is not a choice to be entered into this, and if your name is drawn, you will be the one representing this Ministry along with another partner. If your partner dies, you will as well. Two Aurors from one Ministry must survive to win." Fudge explained. A small sphere floated near Fudge's right hand, glowing a faint red. He reached in and pulled out two pieces of small paper.

* * *

"What exactly is the point of these competitions?" Harry asked Ron quickly.

"There is no point." Hermione said before Ron could answer. "The competitions are only so the Ministers can brag about who's Ministry is strongest. I think it's pointless. What if one of the Aurors chosen was a year from retiring, or has young children at home? It's not very fair."

Harry stared at Hermione. "How do you know about them?" He asked.

"I read the old Daily Prophets in the library. The last one to happen was actually 40 years ago, because they didn't have one during the war. It started over a hundred years ago, and I think London won once."

"He's going to announce the Aurors, Granger, be quiet!" Someone said.

"The Aurors representing London's Ministry of Magic are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks." Fudge's voice announced. "We will be counting on you two to win this for us. Competition will begin October 1st, and each death will be announced as it happens."

The radio went dead.

* * *

Tonks walked into the quiet house and was almost knocked over by her mother, who clung to her.

"Mum-"

"I'm sorry, Dora." Andromeda said, backing up and looking at her. "It's the whole thing. It's wrong."

"It will be fine."Tonks said.

"You're confident about it?" Ted said.

"It's no big deal." Tonks said. "If I die, I die. Simple as that. I'm going to bed. Good night."

They watched her walk past them and upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom, the same room that she had slept in night after night. Charlie Weasley had once seen her bedroom and laughed at it. The white walls, with the white dressing table and the white wardrobe beside the closet. There was a desk under the window, next to the bed which had light blue sheets and a white comforter.

Somehow, she never made a mess with her room, probably because her mother made sure it was clean.

She laid down after changing from her Auror robes. The same robes that would be the final clothing she'd ever wear. She'd die in the scarlet robes, never being married and never having a family.

She threw her covers back and practically threw herself down the stairs to where her parents where sitting in the den. Her mother stood up at her appearing at the bottom of the stairs and Tonks threw herself into her mother's arms. Her mother managed to lead her grown daughter to the couch and sat Tonks between her and Ted.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked quietly.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't want to die." She whispered.

"You won't." Andromeda said. "Remember, two Aurors win. You have Kingsley."

"Mum, the other Aurors are probably older, and stronger. I haven't even been an Auror a year." Tonks said.

"You're strong. You'll survive." Andromeda said, stroking Tonks' hair.

"We'll be waiting for you the second you win." Ted said.

The night before the competition, Sirius had come over, which angered Molly greatly.

Sirius sat with Tonks for a while, neither saying anything.

"I think I'm going to bed soon." Tonks said after a minute.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Very." Tonks said.

Sirius hugged her to his chest. "If I wasn't a wanted criminal, I'd probably bet for you. And all the others, because I have a betting problem."

Tonks laughed. "I really love you, Sirius. You're a great cousin."

The morning of October 1st, Tonks and Kingsley stood together by the other pairs of Aurors. A Portkey was in front of each of the 7 teams, ready to take them to different starting points of the competition.

"There will be no Killing Curses used, a special enchantment has been placed to make sure of this. You will not be able to Apparate. That is all I have to say. On three, your Portkeys will take you to the competition. Good luck, Aurors." Fudge said. "One, Two, three."

A few seconds later, Tonks and Kingsley landed near some trees.

There was already fighting from somewhere to their right, so Kingsley stayed silent and pulled Tonks to the left. They stopped a while later.

"We should plan." Kingsley said.

"Plan what? Our deaths?" Tonks asked.

Kingsley shot her a look.

"No." He said. "We just have to outlive the others-"

"I refuse to kill anyone." Tonks said.

"I wasn't saying we would kill anyone. Just make it so they kill one another." Kingsley said.

"And how are we going to do that without getting killed?" Tonks asked.

"Make an alliance or two." Kingsley said.

"I'll make an alliance with you." A girl who looked in her early forties said. "My partner's leaving me on my own. He's a jerk. I hope he gets slaughtered soon."

"I'm Kingsley." Kingsley said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Thalia." The girl said. She had long blonde hair(similar to Tonks' natural hair) and dark eyes. She was average in height, and her robes were a dark green, meaning that she was from the Canadian Ministry.

"I'm Tonks." Tonks said, also shaking Thalia's hand.

"You look like my daughter a little bit." Thalia said.

"You have a daughter?" Tonks asked.

"I have two daughters and two sons. Oldest is 16, youngest is 7." Thalia said. "My oldest is my daughter, she's 16, and her name's Emma. My second is my son, he's 14 and his name is Bradley. My third is my other son, who's 10, and his name is Douglas. My youngest, my 7 year old daughter is Brittany. My husband will take care of them if I die. Do you guys have any children?"

Kingsley shook his head. "My wife didn't want any." He said. "She's a Muggle lawyer. Said it would interfere too much with her job."

"I'm not even married." Tonks said.

"Well, I hate this competition." Thalia said. "It's all for bragging rights, did you know?"

"It is?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, for the Ministers to boast about who's Ministry is stronger. It's stupid." Thalia said. "Someone's coming, we should keep going."

"What direction?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. It sounds almost like a few people are coming, but I can't tell what side." Thalia said.

"We should go west." Kingsley said.

"Why west?" Tonks asked.

"Because there's no one coming from that side." Kingsley said.

They began walking west, listening for more footsteps. An explosion from somewhere behind them made them move faster.

"I wish they would tell us how many are dead." Tonks said. "I'm sure there must be one or two dead by now."

"I saw one or two dead Aurors before I met you two, but I don't think we'll know until the last couple of teams." Thalia said.

* * *

"There are now only 9 Aurors left out of the original 14. 4 teams, and 1 Auror without a team mate remain. The Aurors who have died are as follows: both from Tokyo, both from Moscow, and one Auror from Canada are dead." Fudge announced on the radio. "Bodies have been gathered, and will be sent back to their homes where they will be buried. There will be more updates as more deaths occur."

The radio went silent again.

Sirius had snuck from Grimmauld Place to visit Ted and Andromeda and listen for updates.

"I think London may actually win." Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"There's still three other teams who can take them down, Sirius." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, don't be so negative!" Ted said. "Dora will be fine."

Andromeda shook her head and walked from the room.

_**So, as you can tell... I'm slightly failing at this crossover. But. Oh well. I'm also working on a crossover where Voldemort wins and punishes the surviving Order members and DA members. So, maybe that will work out better. **_

_**I try. I really try. So yeah. If you could leave a review, that'd be fantastic. This story probably won't be very long. Butohwell.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just remembered this story. haha. Whoops.I don't own Harry Potter or Hunger Games. :D**_

"I wish we knew how many were left." Kingsley said. "That would be helpful."

Thalia shrugged. "It makes it better for the Ministers if only they know how many are left." She said.

"It makes it worse for us. We're supposed to kill people who may already be dead." Tonks said.

"I heard that there's always something they do near the very end." Thalia said. "They try to kill the rest of us to leave one pair."

"Really?" Tonks asked. "What do they do?"

"It's different everytime around, I heard." Thalia said. "Last time there was one of these, about 40 years ago, they poisoned everyone. No one won that year."

"I wonder why." Tonks said.

"What do you think they'll do this time?" Kingsley said.

"No clue." Thalia said.

"I wonder when they'll do it." Tonks said.

"We won't know until they do." Thalia said.

Footsteps were running toward them from different directions.

"Quick!" Thalia said. "Climb." Thalia began pulling herself up the tree and Tonks and Kingsley followed. Two teams of Aurors burst into the area they had just been standing in.

Thalia motioned for the other two to be quiet and they waited. The Aurors were talking in different languages, ignoring the other team entirely.

Thalia was holding a branch and looked as if she was waiting for an opportunity. She climbed down a branch lower, rustling some leaves. One of the Mexican Aurors looked up and said something in Spanish just as Thalia threw the branch. It speared right through the Auror's neck. The other Auror began shouting something, and sent a curse at the branch Thalia was on. The branch broke and Thalia fell. She screamed when she hit the ground, and Kingsley shot curses at the three other Aurors. All three turned and took off into the woods.

Tonks and Kingsley dropped themselves to the ground as Thalia tried pulling herself up.

"My knee's broken." Thalia said. "And if we get ambushed, I'll slow you down. So, if we get ambushed, you two go."

"Why would we do that?" Tonks asked.

"Oh I don't know. The fact that my team mate is probably already dead and you guys are a team." Thalia said.

"Found more!" A gruff voice yelled. The two Australian Aurors burst through the woods.

The three started running, but after a couple of moments, Thalia fell.

The Australians caught up to her quickly, destroying the chance of Tonks or Kingsley helping her up. They kept running, Thalia's screams echoing in the air behind them.

There was a loud bang from right behind Tonks and Kingsley. Tonks felt herself get thrown to the ground. Her and Kingsley exchanged glances after looking for the cause.

Tonks pulled herself up as Kingsley stood.

"Where the bloody Hell did that come from?" Tonks asked.

There was another explosion from their right, farther away.

"What the Hell is going on?" Tonks asked, as there was yet another explosion from their left.

"I don't know." Kingsley said. "Maybe it's the last part. Where they try and get rid of the rest?"

There was a slight roar coming from the directions of the explosions. Tonks and Kingsley turned in time to see flames devouring the trees in all three directions.

They caught sight of other Auror teams running from the flames.

Tonks and Kingsley started to run away from the flames until flames blocked their only escape. They stopped running and Tonks felt Kingsley take her hand.

"We're not winning this, are we?" Tonks asked.

"No." Kingsley said. "We're not."

"And we can't use magic?" Tonks asked.

"We would be burnt alive by the other three walls of flame before we could Aguamenti through one." Kingsley said.

They backed into the center of what had become a prison of flames. Kingsley pulled Tonks into a hug and they sat on the ground while the flames slowly closed in.

Tonks could feel the heat of her and Kingsley's deaths become suffocating. Her head was against Kingsley's chest, and she could hear him starting wheeze from the smoke.

"We're really dying?" Tonks asked.

"Soon." Kingsley said. "And with the amount of flames, it shouldn't be painful."

"Out of all the teams, I hope the Phillipines team wins." Tonks said quietly. "They're the only ones who hadn't tried to kill us."

Kingsley coughed instead of replying. Tonks could hardly breathe anymore, she knew it was over. She felt overwhelming heat and heard Kingsley's scream mix with her own and then nothing.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winning Aurors. Right now, they are in St Mungo's. The winning team of Aurors is Christian Jones and Audrianna Smith of Australia." Fudge's voice filled the Common Room.

"You know what this means?" Hermione asked quietly. "The Order has just lost two of their spies."

"Really, Hermione? Tonks and Kingsley are dead, and that's all you think about?" Ginny asked.

"Who says they're dead?" Harry asked.

"The fact that that is the point of the competition." Hermione said. "Harry, do you ever read?"

* * *

"Andy!" Sirius called, Flooing into the living room. "Andy!"

He saw her sitting on the couch, crying with the silent radio in her hands.

"My Nymphadora-" Andromeda cried.

"I know. I heard." Sirius said, sitting next to her and grabbing her in a hug. "Where's Ted?"

"The News station. He doesn't know." Andromeda said, hugging Sirius back. "I can't tell him. I wouldn't know how."

"I think he'll know when he comes home to you crying." Sirius said. "I have to go. I'll get in touch with you soon, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Sirius." Andromeda said, accepting another hug from him.

Shortly after Sirius left, Ted came home.

"Andy, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her crying. It took him a second to realise. "Is it Dora?"

"Sh-She's gone." Andromeda sobbed.

Ted loosened his tie and sat down next to her. He pulled Andromeda into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Our little girl, Ted. She's gone." Andromeda cried.

A knock on the door caused Ted to leave Andromeda on the couch.

"Ted Tonks?" A man asked.

"That's me." Ted said. "Why don't you come in?"

The man followed Ted back into the living room.

"I'm Rufus Scrimgeour." The man said. "And I'm here to give some bad news."

"If it's about our daughter, we already know." Andromeda said. "We know she's dead because of that stupid competition."

"Wrong." Scrimgeour said. "The Ministry wasn't too fond about the idea of people knowing, but not every one dies in the competition. There's a ward of St Mungo's where the other survivors go."

"Why don't they go home?" Andromeda asked.

"The survivors aren't the same." Scrimgeour said. "They lose their minds, they can be stuck in a false reality they make, or anything. They're kept there until they die. There's only ever a few people in there at a time, because of course, people do die in the competition. The two Aurors from the last competition are still there, and of course Miss Tonks and Mr Shacklebolt."

"Can we see her?" Andromeda asked.

"I wouldn't suggest it yet." Scrimgeour said. "I've just convinced the Ministry to let me tell you. I'll be able to let you know when it's wise to see her." He stood. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait. Mr Scrimgeour, is there any way for her to ever be able to come home?" Ted asked.

"The Healers don't think so, unfortunately. You'd have to speak to them." Scrimgeour said. "Good day, Mr and Mrs Tonks."

_**Short chapter. O.O **_

_**Oh well. :D**_


End file.
